All Fall Down
by CaptainFlyingSparrow
Summary: Eleanor Kingsleigh forgot what it felt like to be loved, but when she falls down a rabbit hole and meets a certain Mad Hatter, she learns that even when you think you are unlovable someone will prove you wrong. Hatter/OC. My first Alice in Wonderland fic {Discontinued}
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! CaptainFlyingSparrow here! This is my first Alice in Wonderland Fanficiton, I hope you guys enjoy it! Summery bellow!

Summery:

Eleanore Kingsleigh forgot how it felt to be loved. She lost her mother when she was five, then lost her father not six years later. After moving in with her Aunt Julia she has known nothing but hatred. However, everything changes when she falls down a curtain rabbit hole into world full of beauty, wonder and danger! There she learns things about herself she never thought possible.

Hatter/OC (Based in 2011)

Enjoy!

* * *

All Fall Down

By CaptainFlyingSparrow

_God love your soul and your aching bones, take a breath, take a step, meet me down below, everyone's the same, our fingers to our toes,_

_We just can't get it right, but we're on the road, if ever your world starts crashing down, whenever your world starts crashing down,_

_That's where you'll find me, lost till you're found, swim till you drown, know that we all fall down, _

_love till you hate, strong till you break _

_Know that we all fall down._

All Fall Down

Part I

Horounvendush Day

She couldn't breathe; the smoke hung in the air filling her lungs and closing them in a tight fist. She could hear the screaming in the far background as the Red Queen's warriors invaded the burning town behind her. She could hear the roar of the Jabberwocky as the rhythmic beats of its wings filled the air. The small crash of thunder shook the trees above her, leaves falling into her hair. She held tightly to her crying daughter. Listening carefully, as the warriors unison march drew closer to where she was hiding. She closed her eyes, rubbing her hand against her child's back, whispering comfort into her ear.

Opening her eyes, she slowly looked around the tree she was hiding behind, yet she could see nothing, nothing but the bright orange that illuminated the dark night. Slowly she turned back her eyes searching the darkness in front of her, before settling on her daughter, whose vivid green eyes full of fear searched the darkness, peaking through the messy auburn locks that hung in her small face.

"Do you see anything?" her mother asked softly, hoping her daughter didn't hear the slight fear in her voice.

Her daughter turned her eyes to her mother, staring at her intensely, as if she could read her soul.

"I don't see anything mother." She said whispering so softly that her mother almost didn't hear her.

The woman peeked around the tree again. She could now see the Red Queens warriors as they marched in her direction in a perfect line behind each other. Their unison march struck fear into both herself and her daughter. The woman turned again her back pushed tightly against the trunk of the tree.

"Mother?" her daughter whispered, the woman bit her lower lip before looking down at the scared little girl in her arms.

"Hold on tightly" she whispered, then without a second thought she pushed herself away from the tree and bolted into the forest. She heard as one of the warriors screamed "There she is!" from behind her causing her to move her bare feet faster against the soft ground. Holding on tightly to her trembling daughter, she came to a stop in the middle of the forest searching for a place to hide. The warriors marched closer causing her heart to skip a beat, and then she heard it, the sound of hoofs pounding against the ground.

"The Knave..." She whispered to herself fearfully. Without hesitation the woman turned swiftly running almost silently through the branches that pulled at her and her daughter's hair and skin, but it wasn't fast enough. She could hear the pounding behind her, which was slightly covered when they came to the rushing waters of a river.

The hope of escaping the warriors and Knave vanished when the woman slid to a stop before falling over the large waterfall that led to the calmer river below. Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard the sound of hoofs coming to a stop just a few feet behind her.

"Lorna!" The Knave yelled triumphantly as he dismounted his horse, towering above the woman and her child.

"Ilosovic Stayne" the woman whispered as she backed away from the man in front of her, her feet coming to the very edge of the cliff causing her daughter to scream out.

Stayne let out a booming laugh that caused the woman's daughter to bury her head in her mother's neck in fear. The woman stared intensely into the man's one eye, for his other was covered with a black heart shaped patch.

Stayne slightly reached out touching the small child's head of auburn hair, smiling to himself. The woman slapped his hand away forcefully causing him to twist his scarred face in annoyance.

"Don't you dare touch her!" the woman said angrily in her British tongue. Stayne only laughed at her as he took another step closer.

"My dear Lorna, you try to act all big and strong but yet you tremble in fear?" The woman took a breath as she looked behind her at the river below, it was a long fall. She wasn't sure how deep the water was down below, but she saw no other options. The red card shaped warriors soon appeared in their orderly fashion coming to a stop behind Stayne, pointing their spears at her and her daughter. The woman's daughter raised her head looking straight at Stayne with her deep green eyes. Stayne stared right back, his dark eye piercing through the young girl's soul, but she did not move her eyes from his.

The woman tightened her hold on her child again, her daughter glancing back at her with concern.

"Seize them! I assure you the Red Queen would love to watch your head... pop off." Stayne said dramatically with a hint of humor in his tone. The woman shook her head, looking into her daughters eyes.

"Hold on tightly" she repeated, whispering the words so only her daughter could hear. Her daughter tightened her hold around her mother's neck, burying her head into the crook of it.

Just when the warriors reached to grab onto the woman's arms she took a step back, and vaulted herself over the edge of the cliff.

Stayne watched in shock as the woman fell into the mist of the waterfall, her splash silenced by the rushing water. His jaw set in anger, he turned to the warriors.

"Get down there!" he screamed. The warriors turned swiftly running alongside the cliff, looking for a safe place to descend.

She underestimated the strength of the water as she was pulled under, knocking the wind out of her, and her daughter. She kicked her legs trying to push herself and her daughter from under the water that was pounding down on them from the waterfall above. Her lungs burned in her chest, and she saw black spots in front of her eyes. But she wouldn't give up, she had to keep trying, she had to get herself or even just her daughter to the surface. She had to ensure her daughters survival.

Just when she thought she was going to give out a strong arm snaked around her waist and pressed her back to his chest pulling her upwards. When she reached the surface she let out a gasp, which was followed by the small gasp of her daughter. Her rescuer pulled her to the solid ground collapsing beside her gasping for breath.

Lorna, for that was her name, looked to her savior. He was laying flat on his back; his eyes were closed as he took in slow breaths. His curly long ginger colored hair lay flat against his pale face that resembled a marble statue. Under his eyes were dark shadows that struck slight fear into her heart, for she knew this man all too well, she knew that when these dark shadows appeared he wasn't in the best of moods. But who could blame him in a time like this.

His entire family was dead. In a split second, his whole life altered.

Lorna watched as he started to mumble under his breath, words in a different language that she could understand but her daughter had yet to learn. She slowly reached out placing a hand on his arm.

"Hatter." She whispered softly causing his eyes to snap open and peer into hers. His eyes, usually lime green and full of happiness were a grayish black, making it clear that he truly wasn't in the best of moods.

"I'm alright… for right now" he whispered back, his tone deep and rhythmic like that of the Jabberwocky's wings. "Is she alright?" he asked moving his eyes from hers to her daughter who was laying on top of her mother staring straight at him.

Before Lorna could answer her daughter answered, "I'm ok"

Lorna bit her lower lip and sat up and placed her daughter on the ground next to her brushing her wet hair out of her face.

"Are you sure?" she asked, as she placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks, her daughter nodded in reply.

Lorna smiled brushing her hand over her daughter's wet hair. She stood up from the ground helping her daughter to her feet.

"We should go to Marmoreal quickly we will be safe there." The man said, he reached down to the ground picking up a magnificent top hat which he always wore upon his head. After placing it there he turned to Lorna, who was staring right at him, tears falling like the waterfall behind her down her face.

"What's wrong?" it was a stupid question he already knew what was wrong. Everything they knew was gone, for him it was a home and family, for her it was a hiding place. Now they were running to the one place she was hiding from. But to his surprise, he was wrong, that wasn't the reason why she was crying. The reason was far worse.

"Tarrant," she whispered picking her daughter up into her arms and hugging her tightly.

The man, taken aback because she called him by his birth name only stared at her. Lorna walked to him looking straight in his eyes.

"Alice is not coming back." She said, her voice suddenly sounding very small and detached. The only thing Tarrant could do was stare at her, his eyes slightly becoming slightly darker.

"Wha' do you mean?" he said his voice becoming heavier, raspier.

Lorna looked at her daughter who looked back at her face full of confusion, her eyes full of tears.

"Alice is not coming back, because she is not the champion. Her time is well past Tarrant, I have been to the Otherland times have changed a lot since Alice came." She said her voice clear, but her words only coming out in a soft whisper.

Tarrant looked at her confusion written all over his face. "So the Red Queen, will always be Queen then…" he whispered so low that Lorna almost didn't hear him.

Lorna was about to answer him when a loud yell caused them both to jump and stare at the cliff behind Lorna. The Red Queens warriors were descending down the cliff, Stayne on horseback right behind them.

Lorna hugged her daughter to her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you dearie. I always will. Don't you worry about a thing; you are special, so very very special. You are muchness." Lorna said smiling as she brushed her hand on her daughter's cheek.

"I love you too" her daughter said smiling. Then Lorna pushed her daughter into Tarrant's arms catching him off guard.

"What?" before he could finish Lorna cut him off.

"Take her to the room of doors" Lorna said. Franticly looking over her shoulder as the warriors came to the bottom of the cliff. "Take her to the room of doors and open the third door on your right. Inside you will find a mirror, I want you to step through the mirror do you understand?"

Tarrant nodded his head, even though he was still slightly confused he didn't question her, there wasn't time.

"After you step through the mirror take her to her father. All you do is follow the dir…" she stopped before she finished looking over her shoulder again. She then grabbed onto Tarrant pulling him by the arm behind her as she ran into the wooded area beside the river. She pulled him behind a tree placing her hands on his shoulders.

"All you do is follow the dirt path, it will lead you through the woods a small way, then you will come to these buildings, I want you to go to the one that has a large seven on the side. Then climb three flights of stairs and knock on the door with the numbers 457. Do you understand?"

Tarrant nodded.

Lorna looked around the tree, but quickly pulled back when she made eye contact with Stayne who was standing on the other side of the river. She looked up at Tarrant swallowing the lump in her throat. She looked one last time at her daughter, who looked back with tears streaking down her face. She may have been only five years old, but she knew what was going on. She knew that this was the last time she was ever going to see her mother…again.

"Run" Lorna whispered.

There was no time for goodbyes, and Tarrant knew that. He hugged Lorna's daughter close to his chest before turning swiftly and running into the darkest part of the woods. She was grateful that he made no sound. Like a ghost, he swiftly glided through dense woods.

After a moment of hesitation Lorna walked out of her hiding place coming to a stop at the edge of the river. Her bare feet sunk slightly into the mud. Stayne stood at the other end, his arms crossed as he stared intently at her with his one eye.

"Where is your daughter?" he asked angrily as he started to walk closer to the edge of the water.

"She drowned" Lorna said biting her lower lip as tears started to fall from her eyes. _Please fall for it please. _She thought to herself as she stared back at him.

Stayne walked down the bank of the river coming to a shallow part of the water, he walked over to her.

"What a shame, I would have thought that you would have died yourself trying to save her." He said dryly as he strolled around her. Lorna could feel his breath on her head as he picked up a lock of her black hair. Yet Lorna said nothing, she just stood there praying that Tarrant was going to make it to the Room Of Doors, praying that he was going to get her daughter to safety.

Before Lorna could even comprehend what was happening Stayne had already grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her to the ground and dragging her through the water to the other side of the river.

This was it, she was going to die and yet she wasn't scared, she was ready. She knew that her death meant her daughter's survival. She knew that her death meant the Champions survival.

Everything inside of him screamed turn back. Screamed for him to turn back and save his best friend but he knew better. Even though her screams and cries stabbed daggers in his heart.

Tarrant held tightly to the small girl in his arms clinging onto him sobbing onto his jacket.

His breath came out in short gasps in his hysteria, his legs burned like fire from exestuation but he couldn't stop. He had to keep running, he had to save Lorna's daughter and he had to save at least one person from his home.

She wasn't related to him in any way. Even though she wasn't a Hightopp, but a stranger to the clan, he felt as if it was his duty to insure the child's safety.

He slowly came to a stop gasping for breath and leaning forward slightly. _You have to keep going. _He thought to himself as he listened to the girl's cries. Just when he was about to step into motion again a small voice called to him from behind. He spun around so quickly that the small girl almost flew out of his arms.

Tarrant's eyes fell upon a white rabbit that was covered in black smudges, his once blue waist coat now ruined by smoke and flame. His red eyes were full of fear and worry and his whole body trembled.

"Mc. Twisp!" Tarrant said in relief, Lorna's daughter looked over her shoulder at the rabbit her tears coming to a stop.

"It's a rabbit." She said softly as she reached out for it, but Mc. Twisp paid her no mind.

"Hatter, where on earth are you going? Marmoreal is that way!" the rabbit said as he raised a paw and pointed it to the right which would be Tarrant's left.

"I need to get to the Room of Doors." Tarrant said as he adjusted his hold on the girl in his arms. Mc. Twisp looked at Tarrant confusion written over his furry features.

"Why do you need to go to the Room of Doors?" he asked,

Tarrant didn't know if he was allowed to tell him, or if Mc. Twisp was good at keeping secrets even when it was from the White Queen who was ruler of Underland, or former ruler of Underland.

"Mc. Twisp," Tarrant said kindly his eyes turning a slight golden yellow, but still flecked with dark grey. "If I tell you something… a secret, do you promise not to tell a soul? Not even the White Queen?" Tarrant's voice was low and raspy.

Mc Twisp stood there for a moment, blinking a few times before nodding his head. "All right Hatter, I'll keep the secret even from the White Queen, I owe you anyhow for small negotiation with Time when it got offended because I was late all the time."

Tarrant nodded before kneeling down in front of the rabbit and placing the small girl on the ground beside him. When Tarrant went to remove his hands from the small girls waist she grabbed on to one holding onto it with a death grip.

"No!" she yelled, "Don't let go, I don't want Knave to get me!" The Rabbit looked at the girl his eyes growing wide with shock, why hadn't he seen it before!

"HATTER!" he yelled staring at the small girl who was now staring at him with her two green orbs. "That is Lorna Queensleigh's daughter! What is she doing here? She is supposed to be in upperla.." Tarrant cut him off snapping his head towards the rabbit his eyes growing dark again.

"This is the secret Mc. Twisp; I need to know where the Room Of Doors is to take Lorna's daughter to her father."

Mc Twisp snapped his head from the small girl to Tarrant his red eyes so wide that they seemed they would pop out of his skull.

"No no no no no no no!" he said quickly shaking his head before twisting his paws together nervously. "You know the law Hatter no helping the Queensleighs they aren't even supposed to be here, the White Queens father made that very clear when he banished Lorna Queensleighs father."

"Please!" Tarrant pleaded, "consider your debt repaid, but only if you tell me where the Room Of Doors is, and don't tell the White Queen a word of this."

Mc Twisp shook his head looking Tarrant square in the eyes. "No! I cannot do that to our beloved Queen. I can't believe you would even consider lying to her. Her own loyal Hatter keeping such a dreaded secret from her."

Tarrant couldn't help but feel his whole body tense, and by the look on Mc. Twisp's face he was sure that his eyes changed to the dark red that struck fear into the hearts of enemies. Tarrant heard the short scream of the small girl beside him as she released his hand and ran behind the rabbit. Trying to make herself small behind the rabbits back who was of course not large enough to hide her whole body hardly at all.

"Now loo' he're you littl' good for nothin' vermin'. I don't car'e wha' the blood'ie rules are Lorna told me to get her daughter to safety, an' that is wha' I plan on doin'. She risked her liv' to save me, it's the only way I can repay her." Tarrant growled, his eyes turning a darker red and the shadows under his eyes turning black as night. His voice dark and twisted coming out slurred in his Scottish tongue.

Tarrant's eyes suddenly changed to a deep golden tan when he heard the small girl behind Mc. Twisp let out a scream staring wide eyed at him. She bolted behind the first tree that was closest to her.

Tarrant stood up from where he was kneeling, walking to the tree the small girl was hiding behind. When he looked around it the girl cowered in fear backing away from him.

"No, dearie its ok." he said as he kneeled down to her level reaching out to her. "I won't hurt you"

The small girl stared at him for what felt like an eternity but her eyes snapped away from him when they both heard the sound of pounding hooves.

"The Knave!" Mc. Twisp yelled jumping to Tarrant and pulling on his coat. "Come on Hatter, we need to leave!"

The small girl looked at Tarrant with big green eyes before throwing herself into his awaiting arms.

"Room of Doors!" Tarrant screamed to the Rabbit. Mc Twisp stared at Tarrant, his ears perking up every now and then listing as the horses hooves drew closer.

"Fine!" Mc. Twisp said angrily "The Room of doors is just north of here, in that direction." Mc. Twisp raised his paw pointing towards the clearing in the woods. "Keep going straight until you get to a path that is slightly overgrown, follow it and it will lead you to the room of doors."

Tarrant turned to where that Rabbit was pointing biting his lip nervously.

"I hope you know what you are doing Hatter" The Rabbit said before hopping off into the woods disappearing into the bushes.

Tarrant without hesitation sprinted into a run again, following Mc. Twisp's directions, running them over and over in his head so he wouldn't forget them. He was somewhat relieved when he couldn't hear the hooves of Stayne 's horse anymore. Tarrant slid to a stop when he came to the path, turning swiftly onto it and running down it. The small girl kept a tight hold on his neck looking over his shoulder at the passing trees and animals behind them. Tarrant found it interesting that he had only met Lorna's daughter twice, and yet Lorna was his closest friend. He also found it very interesting that he didn't even know the child's name. He was about to ask her, but he stopped himself before he did so. Coming to the top of a hill his feet slowed and he turned slightly.

Right then he felt his heart clinch; there in front of him was a scene that would be burned in his brain forever.

The Jabberwocky flew high in the sky breathing its electric breath onto the town below, burning it to the ground. The flames reached high into the sky illuminating it as if the sun was rising, the screams could be heard from miles away and the roar of the Jabberwocky shook the ground below.

Tarrant looked at small girl in his arms who was trembling, but kept her eyes on the Jabberwocky. She started to whisper softly, as if she was singing a lullaby.

"The Jabberwock with eyes of flame, jaws that bite and claws that catch, beware of the Jabberwock my daughter." She hummed the rest in a sweet tone turning her eyes to Tarrant.

"I forget the rest, mother used to sing it to me, but I can't remember the rest of it." She said her face stained with dry tears.

Tarrant stared at her for a moment longer before breaking into a run. He sighed in relief when he saw the small garden that lead to the Room of Doors. He slowed to a walk holding tightly to the small girl who was still humming her song.

There wasn't a single bird chirping, the roses that lined the path were silent as a grave, the horseflies and dragonflies that sometimes floated in the air were nowhere to be found. Instead there was just darkness, and grey, as if the color was ripped right out of the world around him.

Tarrant soon came to a stop at a small door that stood only to his knees.

"We can't fit through there. Not without some Pishalver and some Unpelkuchen" Tarrant said with a growl in his tone.

The girl in his arms raised her small hand and turned his face to her; she then took that same hand and pointed to the wall at the other end of the garden.

"There is a door there, behind the vines, that's how me and mother went up to Otherland to visit father." The girl said in a quiet voice, as if she only wanted Tarrant to hear.

Tarrant walked over to the wall she had pointed toward. He took his hand and lightly moved the vines that covered the wall to the side revealing the most beautiful door he had ever seen. It was white as snow, and upon it was hand carved vines with roses of different colors and sizes.

The small girl reached around her neck pulling a key from around it that was hidden inside of her shirt. Tarrant moved his eyes to her reaching up and taking the key. He reached down and placed it in the key hole. Just as he turned the key, the steady pounding that struck fear into both of their hearts was heard on the brick path behind them.

Tarrant didn't hesitate he unlocked the door and swung it open, closing it quietly behind him catching a small glimpse of Stayne as he rode into the garden. Tarrant let out a long awaited breath as he leaned against the door, sliding down it until he was sitting on the ground. The small girl climbed out of his arms walking across the round room that consisted of five doors, not counting the small door that was hidden behind the dark red curtain across from them.

Each door was unique in its own way; some were French doors, while others were regular doors. Some were beautiful while others were old and worn. But all of them led somewhere, either it was to the Otherland (sometimes called Upperland) or to another part of Underland.

The small girl came to a stop in front of a pair of French doors, pointing to the old rusted doorknobs before her.

"This is it, this is the door with the Mirror." She said softly reaching up and turning the knob. Tarrant stood up from ground coming to a stop behind her as she opened the door.

Their shadows cast across the floor where the light dimly lit the dark room. There at the other end of the room in front of them was a tall object that was covered by a long white sheet.

The small girl looked up at the man beside her, with a small grin. Tarrant moved his eyes away from the object to her, reaching down and softly grasping her small outstretched hand, his bandaged fingers wrapping around her small ones, holding onto them firmly.

They slowly walked into the room, coming to a stop in front of the object. Tarrant reached up grasping the sheet with his free hand and sliding it off of the object revealing their own reflections staring right back at them. The mirror was old and rusted and the wood chipped and dull. Tarrant stood there for a moment staring at the mirror before looking down at the girl beside him.

"Now what?" he asked his voice still dark and raspy.

The small girl turned her eyes from her reflection looking into his golden tan ones.

"Just walk right throu..." she was cut off when there was loud bang behind them, there in the other room was Stayne, his scarred face wrinkled in an evil grin.

Tarrant reached out closing the doors that led to the room they were in, turning the lock and holding his weight against the door as Stayne slammed against it.

"Come along Hatter, just hand over the girl and I'll let you keep your ugly little head!" Stayne screamed from the other side of the door. The small girl ran to the door pressing her small body against it. Tarrant listened as Stayne slammed himself against it again making it come open just a bit.

"On the count of three," Tarrant said "I will grab you and jump through it, ok"

The small girl nodded "Yes"

"One,"

Stayne slammed himself against the door again, almost pushing Tarrant to the ground.

"Two"

The small girl pushed her small body against the door with all the strength she could manage, even though it wasn't doing any good.

"THREE!" Tarrant screamed reaching down grabbing onto the small girl turning swiftly on his heel and vaulting himself through the mirror, just as Stayne kicked the doors open, slamming them against the walls of the room.

Stayne's one eye full of anger scanned the room, only to find nothing but the old rusted mirror. "Stand guard, he is going to have to come back, when he does that is when we will have our fun."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! I love to hear what you guys think! :D


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I wanna write how SORRY I am for the long wait! I have been so busy lately that I haven't been able to get around to checking the story over with mom. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it! :D

* * *

All Fall Down

Part I

Chapter Two

Tarrant let out a yell as he landed painfully on his right side, his arm making a loud cracking noise causing him to hiss in pain. The girl he was holding rolled out of his arms onto the muddy ground coming to a stop on her belly.

Rain pounded down around them as Tarrant rolled over onto his back. He slowly reached for his injured arm screaming out in pain when his fingers barely touched it.

The girl lifted her head from the ground, her auburn hair full of leaves and mud. She stared at him for a moment before climbing to her feet and walking to him. She came to a stop beside him, biting her lower lip.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly kneeling down in the mud.

Tarrant only nodded before opening his eyes and looking down at his right arm that lay limply at his side. The small girl followed his gaze, before letting out a small gasp.

"Oh no!" she said bringing her hands to her cheeks looking back to Tarrant her eyes full of worry. "Your arm, it's….." she sat there for a moment, her brows knitting together. Then to his amazement she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle before giving it to him, inside was a thick dark green liquid.

"What is it?" he asked his voice coming out in a short gasp.

"Its Bandersnatch blood" the girl said as she placed it in his left hand.

"What will it do?" Tarrant asked confused as he examined the bottle, the green liquid illuminating with each flash of lightning.

"When I broke my arm mother gave it to me, and a few weeks later it was all better." The girl said with a shrug of her shoulders "She said that Bandersnatch blood will make you numb where you are hurting, so that you don't feel anything."

Tarrant stared at her for a moment completely taken aback, she was so little, five at the most and yet she was so smart.

"Do I drink it?" he asked as he pushed the cork off with his thumb.

The small girl nodded.

Tarrant moved his eyes from hers to the bottle in his hand; he brought it up to his lips forcing himself to drink the vile liquid as it burned his throat. Tarrant's eyebrows knitted together as he felt something crawling under his skin, as if small ants were running up and down his arm. He suddenly let out a gasp as the crawling became burning. It felt like someone was holding a lighted torch to his arm, pressing it hard against his skin. Tarrant bit his lower lip, concentrating on his breathing and keeping himself from screaming out. Then suddenly, the pain disappeared!

He laid there a moment before he reached over to touch his right arm, and to his amazement it was numb, he couldn't feel his left hand as he squeezed it, or feel any pain.

Tarrant sat up from the muddy ground, his whole body soaked to the bone by the rain, he grabbed his right shoulder and with a grunt he pushed hard onto it. He was relieved when he heard a loud crack; he moved his right arm just slightly, careful not to do any harm to it.

He turned his face to the small girl who looked up at him a smile spread across her face.

"Thank you" he said smiling back at her, the small girl climbed to her feet brushing her muddy hands on her shirt. Tarrant followed looking around him.

They both stood in a dense wooded area, the trees stood tall around them and moss grew on their trunks. Every now and then Tarrant saw a small deer run past them and was shocked when it didn't even stop to talk. The rain seemed to pound down harder and harder as time began to tick around them. Its heavy drops dropping against the leaves of the trees, sounding like loud steady beats of a drum. Tarrant then noticed something.

"Where is the mirror?" he asked as he spun quickly around looking franticly. The small girl slowly turned pointing to the large tree behind them. Tarrant followed her gaze, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He saw no mirror; instead he saw a large tree. It stood high above them, its branches swaying from the wind of the storm above.

"I don't understand." Tarrant said under his breath, his voice so low that he almost didn't hear it himself.

The small girl walked up to the tree coming to a stop right in front of it. Then to his amazement she reached up, placing both hands upon the trunk where they went right through as if it wasn't even there. She pulled back slowly and turned to Tarrant, her auburn locks soaked with rain and full of mud.

"Mother said that only Underlanders know about the mirror." She said as she looked at the man before her. "It's not the only mirror, there are other ones all over Upperland…you just have to know where they are"

Tarrant couldn't help but smile before walking forward and reached down with his un injured arm, pushing her locks of hair out of her eyes with his bandaged fingers.

"You're a smart little bugger you know that" he said looking up at the tree again, "But what about people not from Underland, can they go through it?"

The small girl nodded her head "Yes, but only if they have an Underlander with them."

Tarrant nodded his head before looking down at her again, reaching his left hand out to her, the small girl grasped his hand with her own a frown forming on her face.

Noticing this Tarrant kneeled down before her, grasping her hand tightly in his own. "Dear what is wrong?"

The small girl bit her lower lip as two big tears fell down her muddy face, her green eyes staring into his.

"Mother's dead isn't she?" the small girl said before letting out a small sob causing Tarrant's heart to clinch. Tarrant let go of her hand and placed it onto her shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't lie to me please Mr. Hightopp." The small girl said as she wiped her hand across her cheeks brushing the tears away smearing the mud into her hair.

Tarrant felt both of his eyes water, but he wouldn't dare let the tears fall. He couldn't bear the thought of telling her that her mother was dead. It broke him in two knowing that this small young girl would never get to see her mother again, hell she really didn't even get to say goodbye. He bit his lower lip before slowly nodding his head a small tear falling from his grayish green eyes. "I'm sorry dearie,"

The small girl's head fell forward, her small sobs barely heard over the pounding of the rain around them. Tarrant pulled her into a one armed embrace holding her tightly against him as she sobbed into his muddy, rain, soaked jacket. Tarrant placed a small kiss on her muddy hair blinking his own tears away.

"It will be alright dear," he whispered softly as the small girl gripped his jacket into her fists. "I promise you, you'll be alright" he finished before pushing her softly away from him. "Dear, we need to get you to your father if you stay out here any longer you're going to get sick." He stood up grasping her hand in his own.

The small girl looked up at him, her auburn locks flat against her round face. "So are you." she said stubbornly. Tarrant gave her a small smile before looking around the forest once again.

"Alright, which way do we go!" he yelled over the loud crack of thunder that filled the muggy night air.

The girl pulled his hand with her own as she walked to an overgrown path just a few feet away. The path was nothing but black mud that with each step swallowed your feet almost whole. The girl had to pull her hand away from Tarrant's just so she could balance herself on her two feet as she waded through the thick mud. Biting her lip in concentration she pulled her foot out of the mud placing it in front of her, but when she pulled her next foot she tripped landing face first into the mud.

Tarrant quickly stepped forward taking her arm and helped her back to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked kneeling down in front of her again as she balanced herself once more.

"Yeah" she whispered as she tried to wipe her hands on her shirt, only to find that it made them muddier. Tarrant couldn't help but let out a chuckle, as he looked at her muddy face and once blue shirt. He reached into his coat pocket pulling out a white handkerchief and wiping it softly across her muddy cheek causing her to smile slightly.

"Thank you" she said as he wiped her other cheek before placing his handkerchief back into his coat pocket.

"Your welcome" Tarrant said as he smiled back at her his grayish eyes slowly turning onto a lively lime color. The small girl let out a chuckle as the rain began to fall in a light drizzle, its drops hitting the leaves of the trees softly.

"What's so funny?" Tarrant asked as he reached forward wrapping his uninjured arm around her small waist and picking her up as he stood from the ground.

"Your eyes are very pretty." She said smiling as he started to walk down the muddy path once more.

Tarrant turned his head to her, looking at her with his two brightly colored eyes. The small girl let out another chuckle as she looked away from him towards the path.

Before they both knew it they were on dry ground, the sound of crickets filled the air around them as the moon shone through the trees above.

The girl let out a yawn as she laid her head on Tarrant's shoulder her eyes slowly drifting closed, but she was startled awake when Tarrant suddenly stopped letting out a small gasp.

She lifted her head following his gaze at the black hard ground before them. To him it looked just like the bricked streets in Marmoreal the only difference was it wasn't brick instead it was a solid black surface. In front of them just a few feet was a white line that stretched along the black surface for as far as he could see both to the left and to the right where it turned into the trees. Just beyond that were two yellow lines right beside one another in the middle of the black surface, then beyond that on the other side was another white line.

"What is this?" Tarrant asked in a soft whisper causing the girl to stare at him in complete confusion.

"It's a road…." She said. He should have known that, hadn't he ever been to Upperland before?

Tarrant looked over at her his lime green eyes shining in the moonlight.

He looked back to the "road" before slowly placing one foot in front of the other but stopped when the girl let out a loud screech.

"NO! Mr. Hightopp you have to look both ways!" she explained clearly frightened.

Tarrant looked at her confused until he watched in complete amazement as she looked down the left side of the "road" as she called it, then down the right.

_Just like Underland. _ He thought to himself as he watched her, he remembered when he was a young boy his mother always told him to look down both sides of the bricked streets of Marmoreal before crossing to the other side. She said that carriage men never paid attention and she feared he would get hurt. Apparently there was a lot more similarities between Underland and Upperland then people lead you to believe.

The small girl nodded her head "Alright you can cross it now, but hurry." She said before tightening her arms around his neck. Tarrant quickly ran across the "road" coming to a stop on the other side letting out a long awaited breath. That was until something lit the ground around him and past him from behind so fast that he practically fell forwards. He let out a yell as he jumped forward quickly turning around and watching as two red glowing lanterns retreated around the corner where the "road" led into the trees.

"Wha...what...what was that!" he stuttered, tightening his hold on the small girl.

"It was a car" she said letting out a yawn before laying her head on his shoulder once more.

A car? What in the hell was a car? Was it like a carriage? How could horses run that fast? He didn't hear any horse hooves; they surely would have sounded against that hard black surface he just crossed.

These questions ran through Tarrant's head as he panted franticly in fear, he had a feeling that things were going to get stranger. Of course Underland had its fair share of strange, and Tarrant Hightopp was very used to that word. So he was worried about what he would find in Upperland that would top the strange and unusual things in Underland.

Tarrant's eyes still wide in fear slowly turned into the woods, his heart pounding against his chest. He wasn't surprised when he heard the soft snore of the small girl as she drifted off to sleep in what seemed like a matter of seconds.

He continued to walk on, his shoes crunching against fallen leaves and sticks. He hoped that Lorna's death was a quick one, that was without any pain what so ever. It was a strange subject to think upon as he walked, but what was the point of hoping she was…ok?

Tarrant Hightopp knew she was dead, and he felt horrible for it. He could have saved her; he could have gotten both Lorna and her daughter to the room of doors. He could have gotten them both to safety. So why did Lorna risk her life for them both, when they could have all easily escaped Stayne and the Red Queen's knights? However, all his thoughts disappeared when he noticed something very peculiar.

There in the parting of trees was a ray of light that went straight down to the ground. Much like that of a street lantern in Marmoreal, the only problem was, this light was much brighter and much taller.

When he finally came to the parting he found himself once again standing on another hard surface like that of the "road". But what caught him off guard was the strange metal boxes that stood lined up orderly before him.

All of them were different shapes, sizes and even colors! Some where even painted in different designs. They had what looked like doors on each side, sometimes only two and sometimes four. When you looked through the window there were these seats like that of a carriage, but the only difference was the seats did not face each other, and in front of the front row of seats were these strange knobs and handles.

Tarrant's brows knitted together as he stared at the strange "carriage". There was no place for a driver to sit which confused him even father. Not to mention there were no harnesses for the horses so they could pull such a contraption.

Tarrant took one last glimpse of the one before him before quickly turning around. He listened as the sounds around him filled the air, and as the moth's wings from above him danced in the bright light of the strange lantern above.

His lime green eyes scanned the scenery around him, before stopping on the large bricked building before him. It was surrounded by a few others, all equally as tall and just as Lorna described them. Then on the one to his right a large seven was painted on the side of the building; it seemed to glow just faintly in the dim moonlight that barely shined through the strange fog that surrounded him.

It wasn't really a fog, for you could see right through it, but the air around him seemed thick and heavy clutching his chest in a tight fist making it difficult to breath. Tarrant gave his head a good shake before looking at the girl in his arms. Her breathing was light and airy as she slept, sometimes muttering something detached under her breath.

He turned his eyes back to the building before stepping forward. His shoes tapping against the hard ground, the sound absorbed by the air around him. He then stepped onto a pathway that led around the building, his breathing ragged from his quick walking. He followed the path for some time, looking left and right at the darkened windows while others were lit.

He finally came to a flight of stairs just as Lorna said, turning swiftly on his heel he glided up them as if they didn't exist, his steps becoming louder with each frantic step. When he came to the second flight he grabbed onto the railing with his free hand spinning himself around onto the next flight of stairs, but not before crashing into someone else.

There was a light grunt and thunk as the person in front of him fell against the hard stairs, Tarrant fell backwards just slightly before catching himself from crashing to the landing. The small girl let out a annoyed moan as she picked up her head before settling it back onto Tarrant's shoulder.

Tarrant looked at the person that sat confused on the stars before him; her deep brown eyes glaring into his own. Her long blonde hair lay loosely curled around her round face, she looked no older then seventeen, and to his surprise she was wearing pants! A pare of the tightly fit black pants that tucked into a pair of shoes that were loosely tied and went slightly over her ankle. She wore a dark red shirt under a black leather jacket that had many zippers and pockets. Tarrant couldn't believe that she was dressed in such attire, in Underland woman were expected to wear dresses; there were still some that wore trousers like himself. But that was usually in the Outlands and Wits End where dresses were easily ruined.

The blonde girl's eyebrows quickly knitted together as her small red lips formed an angry snarl across her pale face.

"Hey! Watch where the hell you are going!" She snapped as she pushed herself from the stairs.

Tarrant jumped at the aggressiveness in her tone before quickly nodding his head and bowing just slightly.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss I was in a hurry and just wasn't watching where I was going. I truly apologize." He said kindly before looking back into her brown eyes. The young woman in front of him stood there for a moment, staring at him for what seemed like an eternity before speaking again.

"There is way too much of that here," she whispered so low that Tarrant had to strain to hear. She then gave him a small smile "It's alright. Just watch where the hell you are going." She said once more before slowly walking around him, staring at him with a confused and worried look on her child like face.

Just as she was about to go down the stairs beside him Tarrant quickly turned around yelling after her.

"Excuse me Miss!"

The blonde girl quickly turned back to him a lock of her hair falling in her round face.

"Yeah?" she said causing Tarrant to become even more confused by her strange behavior.

"I am looking for room..." he stopped for a moment swallowing the small lump in his throat as he remembered his dear friend. "457" he finished taking in a deep breath.

"Oh you mean Mr. Kingsleigh's apartment on the third floor" the young woman said as she walked back to where he stood. Tarrant nodded his head as he adjusted his hold on the small girl. The blonde girl looked to the small girl her eyebrows knitting together before her mouth dropped open.

"Where did you find her?" she said pointing at the girl.

Tarrant looked down at Lorna's daughter who still slept peacefully against him. He then looked back to the blonde girl in front of him; before he could answer the blonde girl grabbed onto his sleeve and practically pulled him up the flight of steps that led to the third floor.

"Lorna told me you would be coming; she always had this weird way of knowing what was going to happen." The blonde girl said as she dragged Tarrant down the terrace that looked over the courtyard below. "I think she was part psychic or something, but from what I hear you Underlanders are pretty weird."

Tarrant halted right then causing her to stop and stare at him in confusion. Tarrant only stared back at her, his lime green eyes wide "How..?"

"Do I know?" the blonde girl said, as she turned to him so she was facing him head on. "My parents' were Underlanders. We moved here because my mother had a vision that Iracebeth chick was going to take over Underland. She tried to warn the White King, but he wouldn't believe that his lovely daughter would ever do such a thing. If only he knew what she would grow up to become."

She raised both her hands before letting them fall to her sides "So we moved here, and well let's just say even with that gubbler's scut* ruling Underland its better than this place."

Tarrant's jaw dropped as he watched her quickly turn around and continue walking. Never in his life had he ever hear such a word come out of a ladies mouth.

"Wait!" Tarrant yelled as he ran after her causing her to stop and turn to him once more. "What's your name?" he asked causing the girl to only shake her head.

"Yeah might have been a good idea to introduce myself huh?" she muttered under her breath before looking back up at the man before her, she gave Tarrant a bright smile before reaching her hand out to him.

"Hi, I'm Aisha it is a pleasure to meet you…"

"Tarrant, Tarrant…." Tarrant stopped for a moment, staring at her. His heart clinched at the very thought of his last name. Every single one of them, every single person who he every cared for in his life was gone, his family was gone.

"Hightopp," he said in a soft whisper his breath catching slightly.

Aisha gave him a small smile as Tarrant reached up and grasped her hand giving it a small shake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hightopp." Aisha said kindly as he released her hand. "Well here it is." She said softly as she pointed to the door beside them. Tarrant followed her gaze, looking at the door worriedly before looking back at Aisha.

Aisha gave him an approving nod before walking past him back to the flight of stairs.

"Where are you going?" Tarrant called after her causing her to quickly turn around, her blonde locks falling over her right shoulder.

"You'll be alright" Aisha said smiling, "Trust me Tarrant, everything, well be alright." and with that Aisha left her steps echoing around him as she walked down the terrace before turning onto the flight of stairs and disappearing all together.

Tarrant adjusted his hold on the child in his arms causing her to lift her head and look at him disapprovingly. Tarrant ignored her, turning to the door and slamming his palm against the wood with all his strength.

"Mr. Kingsleigh!" Tarrant yelled his voice dark and detached, he called out again balling his hand into a fist and slamming it against the hard wood of the door.

"Mr. Kingsl…"

"What in the hell do you want!"

Tarrant froze as the door swung open his hand held up ready to knock once more. There stood Mr. Kingsleigh his jet black hair stuck up from his head in all different directions and his kind blue eyes attempted to stare daggers into Tarrant's soul…but failed miserably.

"Look Bud, Halloween was over a week ago, I have no more friggin candy, and please I don't want to get hit in the head with a damn egg today I'm not in th…" Mr. Kingsleigh stopped short as he stared at the girl that Tarrant held tightly in his arms. He then glanced up at Tarrant, staring into the man's lime green eyes and odd attire. Mr. Kingsleigh stood there for a long moment taking in what was standing before him. This man was like nothing he had ever seen before, his skin matched that of a statue while his large lime green eyes were lined with blue and purple, and his hair was an orangish ginger color that was long and curly and hung over his shoulders. His dress was of all sorts of different fabrics, his pants only reached a few inches from his ankles revealing a pair of striped mismatched socks.

Mr. Kingsleigh swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat as he glanced back at the child in the odd mans arms. She squinted her eyes together from the light that shone from the inside of the apartment onto the terrace.

Then a realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Where's Lorna?" he suddenly asked catching Tarrant off guard. "Where is my wife?"

Tarrant only shook his head causing Mr. Kingsleigh's mouth to slightly drop open. Mr. Kingsleigh stepped away from the doorway before pulling the door open for Tarrant to walk inside.

"Come in" he invited his voice low as he let go of the door his hand falling limply at his side. Tarrant nodded in appreciation walking into the apartment and taking a quick look at his surroundings.

Tarrant turned suddenly when he heard the door behind him shut and lock. Mr. Kingsleigh slowly turned around glancing at Tarrant quickly before looking at the child in the man's arms.

"Now sweetie, I think we should get you cleaned up huh? Look at you, your all muddy! You're a MUDPUPPY!" he said causing the small girl to giggle as Mr. Kingsleigh softly took the girl out of Tarrant's arms into his own.

Tarrant's arms went limp as the child was released from them. He watched as Mr. Kingsleigh cooed and smiled at her happily as they retreated into the other room. The next thing he heard was the sound of rushing water and the small girl yelling out, "Mud puppy, Mud Puppy!"

Tarrant listened as Mr. Kingsleigh let out a laugh and the girl's laugh chime in.

Tarrant clinched and unclenched his fists as he replayed the last few hours through his head. His heart quickening in regret and anger, he could feel his body tense at the very thought of the Red Queen, the Jabberwocky, the death of his family, and beloved friend. If someone was standing before him at that very moment, they would watch in fear as his eyes slowly turned from lime green to dark blood red in a matter of seconds.

Tarrant quickly reached up and grabbed his hair into his fists, closing his eyes as he heard small whisperings in his ears.

"Calm" he whispered softly "Calm" He quickly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings as he muttered soothing words to himself under his breath in the hopes that it would relax him.

The inside of the apartment was nothing extraordinary the furniture was a slightly different fashion then that back in Underland. But what hung in many frames on the walls and some that sat on the shelf beside him were full colored pictures. They weren't a romantic sierra like those in Underland. They were colored like you were seeing the scene right out of your own eyes. Then to his right stood a long counter that had three chairs sitting underneath it, on the other side of this counter was what he presumed to be the kitchen and it wasn't like anything he had ever seen in Underland. Before he could take in anymore Mr. Kingsleigh returned, all of Tarrant's attention to turn to him.

"She wants to see ya" Mr. Kingsleigh said "She said she wants to say goodbye before you head back to…Underland or wherever the hell you came from. Her room is the first door on the right" Mr. Kingsleigh said as he pointed toward the girl's room before turning back to Tarrant.

"Do'es "she" have a name?" Tarrant asked, Mr. Kingsleigh's blue eyes looked right into his own.

"I'm not allowed to tell you her name, Lorna said that no Underlander was supposed to know her name and no one was supposed to know her last name given to her by her mother."

Tarrant stared at Mr. Kingsleigh confused. How come he wasn't supposed to know her name? And why would it matter if she knew her last? He knew Lorna's last was Queensleigh, why would it make a difference? He quickly brushed it off when he heard a small voice call out to him. He looked past Mr. Kingsleigh to the small girl that stood in the hallway before him, her muddy auburn hair hanging limply in front of her small round face. Her muddy clothes were gone however, and replaced with a small yellow robe that had a green lining and a small yellow- orange bear which was wearing a red shirt on the right side of the robe.

Tarrant slowly walked up to her before kneeling down in front of her, taking his bandaged fingers and pushing her hair out of her face.

"How's your arm?" she asked as she pointed at his right arm.

Tarrant looked over at it before holding it out in front of him and bending it at the elbow.

"Better then it was, still hurts a little, but better then it was" he answered giving her a smile.

"Bandersnatch blood, you should always keep some on you, that's what mother always said" the small girl said causing Tarrant's smile to slowly disappear. It broke his heart to know that this girl would grow up without a mother, but at least she had a father that was just as loving and caring.

"Mr. Hightopp?" the small girl said causing Tarrant to snap out of his thoughts. "I'm never going to see you again… am I?" she whispered causing Tarrant to frown and shake his head.

"I'm afraid not" Tarrant whispered causing the small girls eyes to fill with tears. She suddenly threw herself into his arms causing him to almost fall backwards onto the floor. She dug her head into his neck as she hug him with all the strength that she could manage. Tarrant slowly wrapped his arms around her, giving her a small squeeze before pulling away.

"Here" he whispered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pale white ribbon. He then pulled a ring off his right index finger. It was an interesting ring of pure Underland gold but on the top of it was a pin cushion that he used for his many needles that he needed every now and then. After removing the needles and pins he put the ribbon through the hole of the ring and held it up. He then tied a small bow with the ends and draped it around her neck.

"There's you something to always remember Underland by" Tarrant said as he gave her a smile.

The small girl placed her fingers on the ring that hung from her neck studying it thoughtfully before looking back up into the lime green eyes of Tarrant Hightopp.

"Thank you" she whispered giving him a smile back.

Tarrant smiled back at her before patting her on her muddy head and standing up to his feet. "Fairfarren* dearie" he said politely as he tipped his top hat at her.

"Fairfarren Mr. Hightopp" the girl said before turning and walking into her room humming the tune she was humming back in Underland.

Tarrant turned to Mr. Kingsleigh who gave him a nod before escorting Tarrant outside closing the door softly behind him.

"Thank you" Mr. Kingsleigh said as he pushed his hands into the pockets of his loose striped pants that matched his shirt. Tarrant nodded his head as he looked down at the ground before looking back to Mr. Kingsleigh once more.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Kingsleigh" Tarrant said kindly " I wanted to do something, I did but.."

Mr. Kingsleigh cut him off with a wave of his hand looking at Tarrant kindly.

"There was nothing you could do… I understand"

Tarrant nodded his head slowly, grateful for the man's understanding.

They stood in silence for a moment before Tarrant spoke once more.

"Don't let her forget…" he said, catching Mr. Kingsleigh off guard. "Don't let her forget Underland." Tarrant whispered.

Mr. Kingsleigh nodded his head in agreement, "I won't, Underland is her home and always will be her home."

Tarrant gave Mr. Kingsleigh a smile before reaching his left hand out to the man.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Kingsleigh…"

Mr. Kingsleigh stared at the man's hand for a long moment, the bandages that donned his discolored fingers hung limply from them threatening to fall off at any moment.

Mr. Kingsleigh then reached out, wrapped his fingers around the other mans giving him a good firm handshake.

"Call me Patrick, Mr. Hightopp…we shouldn't have to be formal. You saved my daughter and I am very grateful."

Tarrant nodded his head in agreement before releasing the other man's hand.

"Tarrant Hightopp, and it was the least I could have done. Lorna was a very dear friend of mine, and was there for me when my life went to ruin."

Patrick Kingsleigh nodded his head before placing his hand on his apartment's doorknob. He gave Tarrant one last look, his blue eyes full of thankfulness before opening the door and disappearing inside.

Tarrant sighed heavily as he glanced at the window that stood beside the door; the small girl stood looking up at him her green eyes staring into his own as she lifted her hand and waved at him, her face forming a frown. Tarrant gave her one last smile before tipping his hat and quickly walking away. The small girl watched him intently as he turned down the flight of stairs out of her view.

-000-

The Knave of Hearts Ilosovic Stayne paced angrily as he stared at the mirror before him, his one eye glaring daggers at his own reflection as he waited for the last Hightopp to return.

His long heavy legs echoed across the tiled floor with each of his angry steps. The guards that stood on either side of the door and in the small round room stood waiting for orders from their leader.

Stayne was caught off guard when he heard a loud thunk and a cry as something fell onto the floor. He slowly turned, looking across the room his face twisting in an evil grin as he saw the person he was waiting for lie on the floor holding their right arm as they let out a small yelp of pain at the very contact.

"Tarrant, Tarrant, Tarrant." Stayne chuckled as he made his way across the room, coming to a stop beside him; the man's hat lay on its side beside his head.

"Ilosovic Stayne what a pleasant surprise." Tarrant said as he bit his lower lip, the pain from his arm started to rise with each second that passed, indicating that the Bandersnatch blood was starting to wear off.

Stayne smirked as he reached down, grabbing onto Tarrant by the arms and slamming him painfully against the wall.

Tarrant let out a scream as his back collided with the hard wall; he almost collapsed but quickly regaining his balance as Stayne bent down to his height glaring into Tarrant's lime green eyes with his one eye.

"Where is the girl?" Stayne asked, his voice coming out like the venom of a snake.

"She's gone…" Tarrant said swallowing as his arm started to radiate with pain which caused his whole body to tremble.

Stayne stared angrily at Tarrant before reaching down and grabbing onto his arm pulling it painfully upwards, causing Tarrant to scream out as he was lifted slightly off the ground.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Stayne screamed is scared face wrinkling.

"GONE!" Tarrant screamed back as he tried to release himself from Stayne's grip, "She's gone, to Upperland."

Stayne slowly turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the mirror that stood behind him before turning back to Tarrant and releasing his arm.

Tarrant fell to the floor like a broken rag doll, grabbing onto his right arm and holding it across his chest as he leaned against the wall watching as Stayne examined the mirror before him.

"Break it…" Stayne ordered causing the card warriors that stood on either side of the door to quickly walk across the room and grab onto either side of the mirror. With the nod of Stayne's head the two warriors pushed the mirror forward, causing it to crash onto the tile floor and pieces of glass to scatter around them.

Stayne then turned to the other warriors pointing to a particular one "Go tell the others to find every Looking Glass in Underland that leads to Upperland" he then, turning to Tarrant who glared angrily back at him. His lime green eyes slowly turning a dark red. "And destroy them" Stayne finished.

The warrior saluted The Knave, before turning quickly and disappearing out of the room shouting orders.

"It's a pity really…" Stayne said as he walked to where Tarrant sat grabbing the man's hat along the way before kneeling down in front of him. "That you happen to be the last one alive of your wretched family…I would just kill you myself… not to put you out of your misery, but to kill you for my own enjoyment. However, at the moment I think there is a far more suitable tragedy for you my old friend." Stayne finished with a smirk as he placed the hat crookedly upon Tarrant's head before giving him a pat on the cheek then standing up and making his way out the door.

"Guards… do escort the once royal Hatter to the Red Queens castle," he said as he walked through the small round room to the white door.

The Guards all let out a dark chuckle as they walked to where the Hatter sat. One gave the other an approving nod before bringing his heart tipped spear down upon the side of Tarrant's head, causing him to fall over sideways with a grunt. The card warriors bent down and grabbed onto his legs, dragging him across the floor out into the garden that had started to wake up from a long nights sleep.

Tarrant could hear the whispers of many flowers as they watched the scene before them, clearly confused over what was happening. Tarrant closed his eyes as the pain from his arm radiated through his body and blood started to drip slowly down his face from his temple, falling onto the ground leaving a trail as he was dragged through the door onto the stony ground of the garden. Thunder roared through the air, shaking the world around him as his body was roughly pulled over the doorjamb, his hat falling from his head and landing perfectly in the doorway of the Room Of Doors.

-000-

He heard the mirror crack behind him, causing him to bolt upright from the dusty floor he fell upon. His blue-gray eyes wide as he watched the mirror crack from the bottom up, quickly climbing to his feet he placed his hands upon the mirror, expecting them to go through only to instead touch the cold glass.

"No" he whispered, his voice quivered as he ran his hands across the mirror, his palm running across the crack cutting his skin. The blood from his hand smeared across the glass. He pulled his hand away glancing at it as the blood ran down his palm onto the floor below. He looked up at his reflection as it stared back at him. His attire was ruined, covered with dirt and blood stains, his black hair a mess upon his head. He swallowed taking a breath. His queen's last words echoing through his brain as she screamed out to him just moments before her demise.

"_Protect the champion, my knight"_

-000-

A few days later, when the sun slowly started to break out from the stormy sky, the sound of hooves filled the garden causing all the flowers to start a ruckus. A beautiful woman stepped down from a horse as white as snow, her once graceful walk now filled with dread as she made her way to a top hat that sat in the open doorway that lead to the Room Of Doors. She kneeled down, her white dress becoming covered in mud as she took the hat into her hands and held it close to her heart as a tear fell from her eye.

A small patter of feet filled the air behind her causing her to turn and look at a white rabbit covered in black spots his blue waist coat ruined by smoke and ash…his face twisted in worry as he held his paws together in front of him his body shaking in fear.

The woman turned back to the hat in her hands, biting her lower lip as tears fell from her deep brown eyes. Her white hair fell loosely in front of her face damp from rain.

"How is he?" she asked her voice low and drained of all its color as she looked back to the rabbit who only shook his head in despair.

The woman sighed heavily as she stood up from the ground, closing the door before her. The doors latch echoing through the garden around them.

The flowers ceased their talking as she walked to the rabbit, kneeling down in front of him and gracefully taking his paw into her delicate smooth hand.

"I think we lost him for good this time your majesty…he's not the same man as he was before." The rabbit said, his voice shaking with each word.

The woman looked up at the clear blue sky, as the sun shone down upon them.

She then whispered her voice full of hopelessness.

"None of us will be the same as before..."

* * *

Glossary:

* gubbler's scut means A thief's backend.

*fairfarren means farewell "May you travel far under fair skies"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Make sure to review and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
